Regis Philbin
United States |season = * 1 (primetime version) * Super Millionaire * 10th Anniversary Primetime Celebration * 8 (syndicated version, November 30 - December 4, 2009 only) |appearance = August 23, 2009 |money_won = $50,000 }} Regis Francis Xavier Philbin (born August 25, 1931) hosted the U.S. primetime version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and also hosted Super Millionaire and the 10th Anniversary Primetime Celebration. Host of Primetime Millionaire Regis crowned nine million dollar winners as host of primetime Millionaire (two of them won progressive jackpot prizes). These were John Carpenter, Dan Blonsky, Joe Trela, Bob House, Kim Hunt, David Goodman, Kevin Olmstead, Bernie Cullen and Ed Toutant. His show was more successful than the UK with more top prize winners; by the time Ed Toutant became the ninth U.S. millionaire, the UK version had only two top prize winners: Judith Keppel and David Edwards. Philbin, to date, is yet to crown a female millionaire. Host of Super Millionaire In 2004, Regis also became host of Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire in which contestants would compete for a top prize of $10,000,000 instead of $1,000,000. Here, no one won the top prize, but Robert Essig walked away with $1,000,000. Host of the 10th Anniversary Special In 2009, the show celebrated 10 years on the air and Regis was chosen to host the show. In the final episode of the special, Regis almost crowned his first millionaire in eight years, and America's first in six years, when Ken Basin got to the million dollar question. However, he answered his question incorrectly and lost $475,000, becoming the first person ever on the U.S. version to miss the final question. The drought of top prize winners would continue for another three months until Sam Murray won the Tournament of Ten and a million dollars on November 20, 2009. At the end of the last episode, he introduced Meredith Vieira as the celebrity contestant who would be playing for $50,000, but Meredith reveals that the celebrity is actually him, much to his surprise. Despite this being so sudden, he had a charity to play for, Cardinal Hayes High School in Bronx, New York, the high school he attended. The Phone-a-Friends he had available were Alan Alda and Donald Trump. His question was: He was the only celebrity contestant to use the Double Dip lifeline. Also, while thinking about the question, he mentions having had eight million dollar winners, not nine. Host of Syndicated Millionaire From 2007 to 2011, when Vieira was working as a co-host of Today along with her role as the host of the daytime version of Millionaire, guest hosts have appeared during the second half of each season. Regis Philbin was one of those hosts from November 30 through December 4, 2009. He made another appearance during the same season to ask a contestant a Celebrity Question about his other show, Live with Regis and Kelly and the name of the "quirky awards show" they have each year, which features a "Best Regis" category. The contestant was able to give the correct answer of "The Relly Awards." He made another appearance during the same season to ask a contestant, Jesse Thomas a Celebrity Question about a classic episode of Seinfeld what Kramer promotes for appearing on his other show, Live with Regis and Kathie Lee. The contestant uses Ask the Expert and gives expert, Donny Deutsch the question. He guess the incorrect answer of "Brassiere for Men". The goes with that and leaves with $5,000. The correct answer is "Coffee table book." Gallery none|thumb|255x255px|Regis as host of WWTBAM for episode of TV series "Fresh Off The Boat" (2019) Trivia *Regis competed on Celebrity Jeopardy! three times: First in 1992, placing second in his game and winning $10,000 for charity. His second appearance was in 1998, placing third and again winning $10,000. His third and to date final appearance was during the two-week Celebrity special in 2006, winning his game and $50,000 for charity. Category:Hosts Category:10th Anniversary Special contestants (U.S.) Category:Celebrity contestants Category:Guest hosts (U.S. version) Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (U.S. version) Category:Celebrity Question celebrities Category:Appeared on Jeopardy! Category:Former Hosts